1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus having an editing function of editing, by using another apparatus which is remotely controllable, a signal recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a dubbing editing system for performing editing by reproducing a video signal recorded on a recording medium such as a video tape with a reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as VTR) and by dubbing (recording) the video signal with another recording apparatus such as a VTR.
Some of the dubbing editing systems of the kind mentioned above have recently come to be arranged as follows. A remote control signal transmitting part of an infrared remote control device is incorporated within the VTR disposed on the side of sending signals. A plurality of control command codes corresponding respectively to different manufacturers or different kinds of VTRs are stored. A control command code usable for remote control over the operation of the VTR disposed on the side of receiving signals (hereinafter referred to as the partner VTR or the other apparatus) is selected from the plurality of control command codes. Then, actions of the partner VTR are controlled by sending control commands conforming to the selected control command code from the infrared remote control transmitting part of the VTR to the partner VTR.
In the above-stated arrangement of the conventional dubbing editing system, during the initial setting operation thereof, in order to transmit control commands applicable to the partner VTR, it is necessary to select a control command code corresponding to the kind or manufacturers of the partner VTR.
The process of selecting the control command code corresponding to the kind or manufacturers of the partner VTR then necessitates the operator of the dubbing editing system to perform the following verifying actions. A control command belonging to an arbitrary kind of control command code selected from the plurality of kinds of control command codes stored correspondingly to the respective kinds or manufacturers of VTRs is first transmitted to the partner VTR. Then, the operator is required to verify the correctness of the selection by making a check to find if the partner VTR correctly responds to the control command transmitted. If not, the verifying action must be repeated by transmitting a control command belonging to another kind of control command code to the partner VTR until the partner VTR correctly responds to the control command transmitted. Such a process of selecting a control command code corresponding to the manufacturers or the kind of the partner VTR and setting and transmitting a control command conforming to the selected control command code thus has caused quite troublesome operation in performing editing work.